The Kiss of an Angel
by hellfan
Summary: It all started with a sneeze. Goku's world turned upside down. He's cursed for loving Gojyo. He's dying. What will happen? Find out yourself.
1. Blurr

_The Kiss of an Angel

* * *

_  
  
**Chapter 1: Blurr**  
  
"AHHHHHCHOO!" Goku sneezed before rubbing his nose.  
  
"Aww. Monkey catch a cold?" Gojyo tanted.  
  
"Shut it baka!" the brown haired boy said quite annoyed, "I did not!"  
  
It all started with a simple sneeze. From just a simple cold.It was so much less complicated back then. Fighting demons easily, Getting through everything single handedly. No worries at all. Gokus cold wasn't just a cold. It was a Sasodits Mila, the worst curse there is. And Goku had it. From whom you might ask. Well that is a mystery even to me.  
  
Goku got sicker and sicker ever time he took a breath and slowly his life was being stolen from him, although he didn't realize it. All because of one little secret that he couldn't tell anyone. All because his naive little heart had to fall in love. In love so deep that some one would forbbid it from happaning by death.  
  
"Gojyo..." he thought out loud.  
  
"What, baka?" Gojyo said in reply.  
  
"Hmm?" Goku said snaping out of his day dream, "Oh, um... nothing."   
  
Gojyo looked at him suspisiously for a moment, but then shrugged it off.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok monkey? You're acting pretty wierd, plus you havn't said you're hungery in forever." Gojyo told him.  
  
He sneeze again.  
  
"Yep. I'm great."  
  
Gojyo didn't know weather that was sarcasm or not.  
  
Goku just turned over in the bed so he wasn't facing the wall. A single tear escaped from his eye. He didn't notice it though. He'd been crying alot lately. And he was to afraid to tell a soul why.

The next day when the poor lovesick monkey woke, his nose was bright red, and his 'cold' had gotten worse. His eyes were getting puffy and it was hard to breathe.

"Hakkai" Goku called, "I think I'm sick."

"Oh? I'll be right there!"

Hakkai came in five seconds later carrying some herbs and other medicinse.

"Here, drink this."

Goku drank, but he had yet to feel better.

"Hmmmm. You better stay in bed. This could be serious." Hakkai said.

"NO!" Goku yelled. " I mean no... I'm sure I'll be fine"

"No, I'm serious Go-"

"AHHCHOOOOOOOOOOO!" Goku sneezed.

"My point exactly. " Hakkai stated.

After Hakkai had left Goku thought outloud, "Great. Now I'm stuck here." he sneezed again. "Plus, this doesn't feel like a cold" Goku frowned as he rubbed his nose.

Goku had seemed to get even more and more drowzy by the minute. The poor monkey fell into an endless nightmare.

_Falling. He was falling again like in most of his dreams. He knew everyone else was dead. Murdered. He was all alone. But this time it was different. he could see a light. Life a firefly. But he couldn't reach it. He started to cry but no one coulsd hear him. The light caught on fire then dissapeared._

He woke. He was crying. It was night. Gojyo was next to him. Asleep.

* * *

**-v-v-v-v-v-  
  
Finished chapter one. I know, I know... It's short but, deal with it.** **Well please read and review and I'll get right on chappah 2...**

**I swear it'll get better! :(  
  
BTW: _Sasodits Mila_ means _cursed love_ in a different language.. (thaks babblefish)**

**_-Chi_**


	2. Why do you Cry?

_The Kiss of an Angel_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Why do you Cry?  
**  
Gojyo opened his eyes and turned to Goku who was staring at him.  
  
"Good, you're awake" Gojyo said.  
  
"I thought that you were asleep... I'm sorry if I woke you." Goku said in a weak, nervous voice.  
  
"No, just resting my eyes."  
  
There was a breif silence.  
  
"So how are you feeling?" Gojyo asked in consern.  
  
Goku looked up at the celing.  
  
"Like I'm dying." Goku replied.  
  
"What were you dreaming about" Gojyo randomly asked.  
  
"Um.. I..." he thought for a moment, "can't remember. Why?"   
  
"You were crying again. Why do you cry? Is it your dreams" Gojyo asked. His voice was caring and full of concern.  
  
"...No, I don't think it's my dreams." Goku said in a sad tone.  
  
There was another pause.  
  
"Well, I hope you feel better." Gojyo said as he kissed Goku on the top of the head, "Now get some rest." 

Goku driffted into sleep once again.

_He wasn't falling. Every thing around him was white. He was dressed in black. Someone was next to him. An angel. He couldn't see his face. The angel spoke to him. The angel told him he'd save him, and not to fear. The angel told him that if he'd wait, the angel would come. Then the angel place a single kiss on his lips._

He woke. Again he was crying. Gojyo was sitting next to him with a worried look on his face.

"Are you ok Goku?" Gojyo asked.

Goku found it was very hard to talk so he shook his head.

"You were crying again..." Goyjo told him.

"GOJYO! GET OUT HERE!" Hakkai yelled. "WE'RE BEING ATTACKED!"

"Shit..." Gojyo said while running out.

Goku was all alone. He couldn't move. Then the demons found him. He was defenseless. He was useless.

**

* * *

-v-v-v-v-v-**

**Gods. I know it's short. But what do you expect. I guess that means more chappahs? Well lets hope.. Please REVIEW. Grrrr. I SWEAR TO YOU IT'LL GET BETTER! ...eventually. **

**_-Chi_**


	3. Save Me

_The Kiss of an Angel_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Save Me**  
  
Goku couldn't scream. All he could do was die.  
  
They surrounded him. The demons. One lifted Goku's arm and bit into it like a turkey leg. His face looked of pain but he had yet to make a sound.  
  
"Goku!" someone yelled slaming open the door.  
  
Goku's sight was blury and he couldn't tell who it was but it so closely resembled the angel from his dream. The angel started to fight off the demons when, finally Goku lost his conssousness. 

Goku woke five of six hours later not to find his angel over him but to find Gojyo had also rapped his bleeding arm.

"Gojyo...?" the monkey asked in a weak voice.

"Yeah?" Gojyo replied.

"I... thanks." Goku said giving Gojyo a weak smile.

Goku fell into a senceless sleep once again and began to dream.

_he was in all white this time, in a place of black. His angel was replaced with a man in all black. The man spoke to the poor monkey. The man told him that Goku would die by his very own hand. Then the man jumped on Goku and began to strangle him. Goku couldn't breathe._

Goku woke. He rubbed his neck.

"Goku! Are you okay?" Gojyo asked in a voice of pure fear.

"...Yeah. Why?" Goku replied.

"You... you were stranggling yourself."

"I was... stranggling... myself?"

"Yeah. I... I thought you were going to kill yourself. And look..." Gojyo said while wiping Goku's eye, "you're crying again. Why do you cry so much?

"I... I'm sorry... " Goku mangaged to say.

"Aw... it's not your fault." Gojyo told him before hugging Goku to his nacked chest.

All Goku could say was, "You're... so warm... " before he fell inro a sleep again.

* * *

**-v-v-v-v-v-**

**Welp... better start chappah 4. Hmm I think I'll make this an eight chappah ficcah. What do you think? **

**_-Chi_**


End file.
